


Welcome Home Master!

by EreRiMin_Ackerman_Wings-Of-Freedom (Ackerman_Ereri_Love_Panda)



Series: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adorable Armin Arlert, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ankle Cuffs, Artist Armin Arlert, BDSM, Baker Eren Yeager, Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Bottom Armin Arlert, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Businessman Erwin Smith, Cock Rings, Collars, Contracts, Crossdressing Kink, Crossdressing Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dom/sub, Dom/sub Community, Dominant Eren Yeager, Dominant Erwin Smith, Eren Yeager Can Cook, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, German Eren Yeager, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Heavy BDSM, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Wears Lingerie, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) is a Tease, M/M, Masochist Armin Arlert, Masochist Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Master/Pet, Minor Levi/Eren Yeager, Multi, Oral Sex, Panty Kink, Past Levi/Eren Yeager, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, S&M, Sadistic Eren Yeager, Sassy Armin Arlert, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Submissive Armin Arlert, Submissive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Switching, Tea Shop Owner Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Eren Yeager, Top Erwin Smith, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-04 23:30:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17907776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ackerman_Ereri_Love_Panda/pseuds/EreRiMin_Ackerman_Wings-Of-Freedom
Summary: Welcome to the Community!Here are your list of Doms to pick from:Eren YeagerErwin SmithYmirConnie SpringerFurlan ChurchMike ZachariasAnnie LeonheartReiner BraunMeet our renowned favorite subs:Armin ArlertLevi AckermanKrista LenzSasha BlouseIsabel MagnoliaHange ZoëMikasa AckermanBertolt Hoover(OR the story where Eren takes in a sassy and cute blonde and rescues and mousy and shy ravenette from an abusive Dom.)





	1. Settling In

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Other Additional Tags to Be Added~~  
> ~~Tags Contain Spoilers~~  
> ~~SO MANY TAGS!!~~  
> ~~Tags Are Fun~~  
> ~~DIRTY!!!~~
> 
> The kinks and smut all come later! They're just there for emphasis and so I can keep track of my work and as a warning of what will be in the MUCH later chapters! Not so late, maybe six or seven, but still later!
> 
> Summary contains some spoilers for later chapters. I personally like Erwin but I want a bad guy and I chose him so please no hate and I hope you love the story nonetheless!
> 
> Some Tags don't happen until Chapter 4 but I have that chapter half-finished so and they are staying.
> 
> I'm making Chapter One a sneak peak until my birthday and then I will post more chapters as a present for myself.
> 
> EXPLICIT RATING UP FOR CHAPTER FOUR!
> 
> Thank you and Happy Reading!

Settling In

 

 

> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> _Welcome to the Dom/sub community. This community is not like any community you would see everyday. This is the only place where people can truly be themselves and let loose all their kinks and meet new people._
> 
>  
> 
> _Here you will find people of different statuses: be it Doms or subs. The 's' in subs will always be lower-cased and the 'D' in Doms capitalized._
> 
>  
> 
> _The Doms all vary in size, looks, personalities, gender, and roles: there are Masochists, who like to inflict harm on subs who are referred as sadists, or people who enjoy pain in sex, Masters and slaves, King and servant/maid, and even Pet and owner._
> 
>  
> 
> _Some example of kinks people like to explore and play with include: the daddy kink played by an older man and a younger man or female, praise kink, voice kink, panty kink, hand/finger kink, size kink, consensual kink, wing kink, crossdressing kink, blood kink, food kink, medical kink, et cetera._
> 
>  
> 
> _There are more out there, some extreme or more dangerous than normally used, but these are only the safe ones allowed here in this small community._
> 
>  
> 
> _Knife play and/or gunplay, are strictly forbidden and if ever used during intercourse and/or heard about from neighboring citizens or reported by party of the house, the suspect would be immediately arrested and confined to five years in the outside world, temporarily banned as well as license revoked until permission to rejoin the community is granted._
> 
>  
> 
> _That being said, there are also soft Doms out there who take great care in not harming there subs as long as they are living under that Doms roof, and some even treat them the same respect outside the home._
> 
>  
> 
> _Soft Doms are super rare, meaning very few are active to this day and are highly praised for how comforting and peaceful they are as well as their home._
> 
>  
> 
> _In order to join the Dom/sub community and start your own home, you must repeat this vow:_
> 
>  
> 
> I,  **Eren Jäger** , vow to respect and follow the rules of this community, as well as respect the neighboring Doms and their sub(s). I vow to report any misconduct I witness as well as report once a month of my well being in my new home. I vow to treat any and all sub(s) I take in as well as treat the Doms and subs around me as valued guests in my home.
> 
>  
> 
> I vow to become a model citizen, a model Dom, and a model friend to the people in this community. With this vow, I make a dutiful promise to never lie, cheat, steal, commit heinous crimes, or abuse my privileges as a Dom.
> 
>  
> 
> _For subs looking for a home, they must repeat this shorter version of the vow:_
> 
>  
> 
> I,________, vow to respect and follow the rules of this community, as well as respect the neighboring Doms and their sub(s). I vow to report any misconduct I witness as well as report once a month of my well being in my new home.
> 
>  
> 
> I vow to become a model citizen, a model Dom, and a model friend to the people in this community. With this vow, I make a dutiful promise to never lie, cheat, steal, commit heinous crimes, or allow myself or my Dom to abuse the privileges of being in this community.
> 
>  
> 
> _With these vows, oneself has locked themselves into the community of Dominance and subordination. Keep in check that you have lists ready and documents prepared for any sub(s) and/or Dom(s) you want to withhold a contract with._
> 
> * * *

**_⸙Eren's POV⸙_ **

 

I picked up the pen, reading the papers twice then three times, before I memorized them and scribbled my signature on the marked spot, dropping the writing tool down as folded my hands in my lap and looked up at the bald man in front of me.

“Will that be all Sir?”

“Yes, that is everything for today. I will look over the contract and put all the forms in your folder as soon as I get home! I hope you have a wonderful night!”

I nodded and said my goodbyes to the man, Pixis, before I walked out, sighing heavily as the stress and nerves finally left my system as I hopped in my car and headed to my new address I was given after the meeting.

My name is Eren Jäger, I’m 27 years old, 175 cm, with chestnut hair, emerald eyes, tan skin, and a bright and charming smile. I’ve been a Dom since I was 17 years old and am considered the King Dom of the community. I have had 9 subs since I have started.

I joined when I became obsessed with BDSM. I’m also into sadism, and I have many kinks I love to play around with. Some include: Daddy kink, Praise kink, and Panty kink. I haven’t met anyone who was into the whole wearing-lingerie aspect since I broke my 2-year-long contract with Levi ended. But I have a good feeling I will get to use it on the next sub I get.

I pulled into the driveway of my new home and took a look at the exterior.

It was a nice, two story house painted blue and adorned with white trim. The front porch was covered with a wrap-around screen, decorated with a rocking chair in one corner and a porch swing hanging on the opposite side, a coffee table resting against the wall just two feet from it.

I hopped out of my stormy grey Prius, grabbed my bag and briefcase, and I ascended the stairs, opening the screen door and locating the appropriate key for the front door as I unlocked it and stepped inside, shutting it with my foot at I laid the keys in a glass dish sitting on an oval vanity, covered in a lace white sheet and adorned with a crystal vase full of fresh picked green, orange, and peach roses.

I smiled a secret smile at the little decoration and made my way through the entryway after shaking my shoes off and putting on the fluffy white house shoes that were surprisingly just my size.

I made it into what appeared to be the living room, or entertainment room, whatever they wanted to call it in this community.

The wall held a giant, plasma flat screen TV, possibly 110 inches or so, two big speakers on either side, and an entertainment center underneath. The center held a box which must have been the satellite box, presumably DISH, a DVD/Blu-ray Player, a VHS station, an Xbox behind one of the glass doors along with a Wii and a PS3, and the other held an assortment of games from Mario Kart to all of the Halo games to the Call of Duty collection to all the Walking Dead Seasons.

Another wall was covered in movies, varying from romance and comedy to action and violence and a little drama (mainly just Tyler Perry and Jeff Dunham) here and there. Everything was clean and organized in alphabetical order, making me wonder who prepared the home before I even arrived.

There was a grey, leather v-shaped couch in the middle of the room, a wooden coffee table, with a smaller vase of green, orange, and peach roses sitting in cool water.

A snack bowl of mixed nuts, small candies, and dried fruits sat in front of the flowers, as well as a smaller bowl of colored mints, and a small, wrapped box lay beside that.

I dropped my bags and walked up curiously, picking it up gently and sat down, bouncing lightly on the soft cushion as I read the small note attached to the ribbon.

 

> _Welcome to your new home! Good luck and shit._
> 
> _~Levi_

 

I smiled at the sentiment, undoing the red ribbon as I opened the small black box it tied shut.

Inside lay a plaque with my name on it, followed by the new dynamic, Dom, in curly lettering.

I got back up and ran to the front door, throwing it open and turning to my left where a hook sat perched in the outer wall of the house. I hung the gift up and looked at it proudly, humming in content as I ran back to the living room and discarded the box, placing it in the correct bin as I explored my favorite room in this house: the kitchen.

In the center sat a long, granite island, polished and shining brightly from the overhead skylight. Along the walls were matching granite counters decorated with essential appliances including: an espresso machine, a blender, KitchenAid Classic Series Tilt-Head Stand Mixer, 4.5 Quart, Onyx Black. One of the best electronic mixers out there and used by a lot of big shot bakers.

I felt giddy inside when I thought of all the tasty pastries and cakes I could make with it.

There was also NuWave Brio Digital Air Fryer (6 Quart,  Black) with a 2-piece cooking set (3 Quart), and a Margaritaville Bahamas Frozen Concoction Maker. There was a wine and alcohol cooler underneath the MBFCM, filled with brand new bottles, all glittering side-by-side.

There was a stainless steel fridge, stove, and sink set, as well as bottles of lavender scented DAWN dish soap and hand wash.

There were mitts and cooking utensils hanging above the stove, right beside a rack of spices and baking seasonings, bottles of extracts, hot sauces, food colorings, and other sauces I could use to cook with.

There were even pots and pans hanging above the island. A dining room sat through a doorway across the room. I found a bathroom just outside the living room as well as the backdoor to the patio, where a grill and pool were set up at.

I examined the contents of the fridge and noticed I was well stocked up but needed to make a trip into town if I wanted to make any desserts.

I walked back to the living room and grabbed my neglected bags, carrying them through the halls until I came across the stairs. I walked cautiously up, pushing open the first door I came to.

It opened to the first bathroom, a cabinet sink, flawless mirror, ivory toilet, and a glassed shower, filled with Dove cleaning products and a grey and blue loofa.

I went for the door at the end of the hallway, opening up into the master bedroom. A door was opened, showing off the en suite. I flicked the switch on and looked around

There was a king sized bed, adorned with royal blue and purple silk throw pillows and a matching comforter and skirting, a silver, lacy curtain wrapped halfway around the canopy. A large, dark cherry wood chest sat at the end, and I opened it in curiosity to find all of my essential necessities. I closed it back and looked around the room.

A dark cherry wood wardrobe sat in the middle of the wall to the right of the bed, and there were matching nightstands on either side of the king. The bed frame I noticed was the same wood so I assumed it was a set, along with the vanity mirror standing in the back corner of the right side of the bed.

I set my bags on the bed and emptied the one full of my clothes, surprised when I found that there was only one empty drawer in the wardrobe while the others were full of name brand clothes, mainly of the infamous Kirstein brand.

I put my clothes in the empty drawer, shutting it gently as I got up and put my briefcase underneath the bed, covering it with the skirting of the royal king.

I walked downstairs and switched back to my shoes, grabbing my keys and patting my pockets, sighing as I found my wallet in my back, left pocket.

I opened the door, shut it behind me, and locked it, whistling an unknown tune as I made my way steadily to the sidewalk, opting to just walk into town since the area was small and everything was in walking distance anyway.

I walked passed various different people, sighting people with collars, ears, and tails, a leash connecting them to their “Owner”s. Some were carrying their Masters bags as they walked happily down the streets.

I walked into the local grocery store, grabbing a cart and walking solely through the front entrance, strolling along to the baking aisle, grabbing various flours, sugars, chocolate chips, almond bark, icing and icing accessories, and decorative candies.

I went to the cold sections, grabbing cartons of brown eggs, jugs of 2%, 1%, buttermilk, soy, almond, and whole milks, different things of butters, and various types of fruits and vegetables.

I walked to check-out and laid everything, cold foods first, dry goods last, onto the conveyor belt, and smiled cheekily at the cashier, who in turn smiled back, giggling.

“You new around here?”

Her voice was soft and velvety, soothing as she swiped the items, one at a time, and placed them in bags, handing them to another worker. The cashier was blonde, with big blue eyes, and she was wearing a white blouse with a pink skirt flowing around her knees. Her companion was a brunette with freckles and brown eyes, twinkling as she watched her blonde friend check my items out.

“No actually! I’ve been at this since I was 17! Though I did move into the neighbor as of today! I’m just stocking up on some items I needed for tonight!” I answered, chuckling giddily.

“Well! Whatcha have planned tonight, if you don’t mind my asking!”

I swiped my card, ignoring the price as I entered my pin and slid my wallet back in my pocket.

“I’m an artist in the kitchen! My strength is baking but I also have a tendency of making a beautiful steak and a nice salad! After I settle in, I was thinking I could throw a nice block party! I have a big yard and pool so if you want to come, you and your friend here are more than welcome!” I grabbed my cart while still facing her, not noticing the look the other brunette was giving me.

“Oh! My names Krista and this is my Dom, Ymir! And we would love too...”

“Eren! Eren Jäger! Nice to meet you guys!”

I felt some kind of relief when I heard that the two women were a pair.

“The pleasure is all ours, Eren!” Krista chirped. “And I think that sounds like a good idea! We haven’t had one of those in a long time! You can look forward to having us there whenever you settle in nice and comfortably into your new home!”

I looked cautiously at her Dom, noting how her eyes softened when she looked at the petite blonde and she even smiled when she looked at me.

“I think that’s a great idea. This neighborhood hasn’t had a proper party since Valentines Day. With Easter still a month and a half away, it will be dull around here. Hosting a block party should liven things up around here.”

I was astonished. She hadn’t spoken a word since I came up, but I could clearly hear how she completely adored her blue eyed sub.

“Well, I hope you guys have a good day and I’ll see you both later!” I waved back to the couple, walking out with my cart and cursing when I never did bring my car, having left it at the house. I balanced all of my bags on my arms, walking ever so slowly to my house, almost dropping the eggs or strawberries as I strolled through the streets.

I finally made it unscathed to the house, pushing the screen door open with my foot as I lowered the groceries, gently so I didn’t break anything, onto the ground and dug my keys out.

I stepped in the house with my bearings, dropping the keys into the dish and made my way to the kitchen to put the groceries away. I made room in the fridge, keeping the dry goods out for tonight, and leaving the cold ones I needed for strawberry cheesecake in the front. I dumped a whole container of strawberries into a Ziploc baggie, and put a little bit of water to speed the process, and threw them in the freezer.

I threw all the plastic bags in the appropriate bin, stalking to the entertainment room tiredly. I scanned the movies and settled on the second Jumanji movie, Welcome to the Jungle.

I went to the small closet sitting beside the movie shelf and pulled out a throw blanket and a small pillow, lying down on the couch. I played the movie and sat through about 33 minutes of it before my eyes started fluttering close, my world going dark.

* * *

 


	2. Looking For A Dom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mainly Armin talking with Pixis about looking for a new Dom after his first real Dom starts treating him badly. A teeny tiny FurlanxIsabel scene as well. Armin's POV

Looking For A Dom

* * *

**⸙Armin⸙**

 

I sat in the lobby, nervously tapping my feet on the linoleum floor as I waited for the director to call me into his office.

Before I start, I should really start by saying hi! My name is Armin Arlert and I am 22 years old! I’m a sub in the community and I have been through only two other Doms.

I didn’t really like the way I was treated by the two Doms but thought I could try a third time. After all, the saying is “third time’s a charm”, right?

I’m 5’6, with blonde hair, baby blue eyes, and a feminine-like body.

I was introduced to the Dom/sub community when I was about 19, 20, and I just stayed.

A girl with red hair and emerald green eyes walked out of the office, followed by a sandy haired boy with blue, almost grey eyes.

The girl skipped out the doors, a bright grin on her face as she most likely started her new life as a sub to the sandy haired Dom.

I took it as my cue to walk in and shut the door behind me. I sat in a chair in front of a big desk, where a tall, bald man was sitting, chugging from a whiskey bottle.

“Ehm, hello sir. It-it’s very nice to meet you.”

I sat straight, hands in my lap and my shoulders pulled back, trying to keep a cool face on.

He dropped the bottle and chuckled, shaking his head at me.

“You don’t have to be so formal with me young man! Relax! Don’t look so tense! What’s your name son?”

I look flustered but I still did as I was told and relaxed, slumping my shoulders a little as I looked him hesitantly in the eye.

“My name is Armin Arlert sir. I’m 22 years old.”

“You’re a very cute young man! I think I know just the Dom to pair you with, though he is still in the process of settling into his new home! He became a Dom just yesterday and I had some other people of the Community prepare the home before he moved in, but I have a feeling it has been cleaned thoroughly and everything organized by Levi himself! Say, you are looking for a new Dom, right?”  
I stuttered incoherently before I settled for nodding, nervously looking down at the floor, fingers picking at the bandages I had wrapped tightly around my forearm.

“Good! I have a very good feeling about this, my boy! You will love him! He’s the most experienced Dom out there! Some even like being with him over Levi! And he’s makes a wonderful Dom! Though that man makes a better sub to his current Dom!”

“What is the boy’s name? The Dom you want to put me with?”

I fidgeted in my seat.

“Eren Jäger! He’s 27 years old, with chestnut hair, eyes like jewels, and a smile that could melt every man and women, both sub and Dom, in this community! He’s very talented and would take great care of you! I know you’ve had some bad Doms in the past but I can assure you that Eren is not like any of them you had been with!

I consider him as both a hard and tender Dom. Hard because he’s into sadism but tender because he doesn’t like intentionally hurting his subs. He only inflicts the pain if the sub gets pleasure from it. He’s been at this since he was 17 years old and just getting introduced into BDSM! I can tell you now, he’s a good boy, kindhearted, full of life, but he’s got a certain, knack, for things. He can cook and bake like a champ, and drive a sub mad with pleasure, but he’s not exactly book smart. He’s more, cook, bake, clean, pleasure.

He can read a little, and he has the neatest writing, just second of Levi’s, and he can do well with math, since he needs it to cook, but he doesn’t understand things like chemistry, or science. He doesn’t know much of the history of the world either. But I’m sure you can be patient with him. You won’t have to worry about knowing any of it, but if you want to freely converse with him, I want you to know what is and isn’t appropriate to talk about, things that he can enjoy talking about and things that will frustrate him. You understand?”

I look at him, eyes wide with curiosity and shock.

“Y-yeah. I understand sir! That-that’s really surprising to hear. Uhm, if you don’t min-”

“No! I haven’t subbed for him! If that is your question! I’m too old for that! Though I _do_ know every person who _has_ subbed for him.” he boomed in laughter, “I can contact Eren in a few days and talk to him about starting a contract with you if you would like! He moved into a new neighborhood last night and I’m sure he’s already went and done a little grocery store, knowing him and knowing Levi would have neglected to put the stuff he uses for cooking in the pantry and fridge. He means well but, well, he’s just really OCD and doesn’t like clutter. Likes to get the essentials and forget the rest.”

“Sir, who-who is this Levi sir you keep talking about?”

I hesitated before I met his amused eyes, shooting them back to my lap in embarrassment.

“He’s a fellow sub who had bottomed for Eren once upon a time. They had been together for two years, which was Eren’s longest contract, and would have been together for three, but Levi met another Dom and became instantly entranced. Eren was upset to see him go but was all the while happy that the small man found someone to spend the rest of his sub life with. Let me say that for awhile Eren had an inkling of a crush on Levi, but let it to rest when the midget moved. Levi, of course, still sees Eren every once in a while, but not as much. I think you will be able to get him back to his old self though. The last sub kinda broke a rule and tried Domming him, but he took control and called the Communities private police force. He got kicked out.”

“A sub tried  _ Domming _ him!? The DOM KING!?” I stared bug-eyed at him now, a foreign emotion bubbling in my chest and heating my face.

“Yes. Surprising, I know, but everything was taken care of. He was in no way harmed either, thank the sub Prince.”

The bald director sighed, his head shaking left and right before he took another swig from his canteen before looking at me.

“You go home, think for a few days if you want this Dom, or not, and I’ll give you a call for an answer and a meeting date, sound fair?”

“YES SIR!” I squealed, clamping a hand over my mouth in embarrassment.

He just laughed, drinking once again from the whiskey.

“Well then, have a good day my boy!”

I walked out of the office with a “thank you!” and a nervous, yet happy smile on my face.

_ I already have my choice! I just need to sleep on it. Maybe, just maybe, Eren can be the perfect Dom for me. Just maybe, I can finally be happy in the Community. Just maybe… _

＊＊＊

I walked into my apartment and toed my shoes off my feet, slipping my house shoes on and hanging my keys by my jacket. I walked silently, yawning, to the kitchen as I grabbed a banana and a glass of iced water and brought it to the living room with me, turning the TV on and putting JEOPARDY on peeling the fruit in my hand.

I stuffed half the banana in my mouth and bit into it, chewing it to mushiness and swallowing it. I laid against the arm of the couch, wrapping the comforter around me as I finished off my banana and watched as a couple guys and a woman took turns answering numerous questions of various categories.

I got up briefly to throw the peel away before I shut the TV off and opted for a nap in the room. I threw myself on the bed, sighing tiredly as I wrapped the sheet around my body in a cocoon before I slowly fell into a deep, dreamless sleep for the first time in a long time.

* * *

 


	3. Borrowing A sub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren goes on a morning jog, goes to a monthly Dom meeting, and steals someone's sub for the weekend. Some suspicions about Erwin but explained later.
> 
> EreRi Smut next chapter!

Borrowing A sub

* * *

 

**_⸙Eren⸙_ **

 

I woke up and turned off my phone alarm, pushing the sheet off me as I got up and stretched, heading for the closet for some running clothes.

I opened the door and was greeted with a spacious, walk-in closet, a rack in the back and on either side, shelves underneath the back one and in the corner. The rack in the back was full of shirts, all organized in color order. The rack on the left was full of different types of pants: sweats, shorts, jeans, and even some slacks. The rack on the right was filled with suit jackets, coats, regular jackets, hoodies, and sweaters that could be hung without worry of stretching.

I grabbed some grey sweats with blue stripes down the side and a grey T-shirt, grabbing a grey jacket lined with blue. I took the jacket and sweats as a set and laid them on my bed, grabbing a fresh pair of boxers, dark blue, and set them beside the clothes. I threw them on and slipped some grey ankle socks and putting my red running shoes over them.

I grabbed my wallet and put it in my pocket, followed by my keys. I plugged my earphones into my phone and turned on my jogging playlist on, “[So Ist Es Immer](https://youtu.be/nZ5O3bjhEus)” playing as I walked out the door, shut and locked the door behind me, and then through the screen door and down to the sidewalk. I started a steady pace down the street, waving at neighbors getting the newspaper, mowing the lawn while still cool, or going out for a jog themselves, some alone, others with their partners.

A petite figure walked out of a yellow house to the right and jogged down the steps and onto the street before they noticed me.

“Oh! Hi, Eren! Nice to see you! Morning run, I presume?”

I nodded at Krista, both in acknowledgment of her appearance and an answer to her question.

“Cool! I do this every morning at this time so if you want to join, feel free! I’m sure Ymir wouldn’t mind if I got a running buddy.”

I nodded again with a small smile, looking in front of me as I kept up my pace.

We went around the block a few times, eventually circling back after a good thirty minutes, and we waved goodbye to each other as we walked into our respectable homes.

I shuffled my shoes off, throwing my keys and wallet into the dish by the flowers and padding to my room, I pulled the buds out of my ears as I made my way to my room.

I walked into the en suite after throwing my phone on my bed, throwing my clothes off and into the hamper as I turned the shower on, hot, just like Satan himself, and his overbearing personality. I stepped under and sighed as I closed the door behind me. I squeezed some Dove Men’s fortifying shampoo and conditioner into my palm, lathering it before I scrubbed it through my hair. I scratched my skull, going over every inch of my chestnut tresses before I put them back under the water again.

After the Dove was out of my hair, I grabbed my loofa and squeezed a decent amount of green tea scented body wash onto it before I rubbed it into a foamy froth and slid it down my left arm, covering the entire surface with soap and looping under the pit. I switched and copied the motion on my right hand, under my pit and over my shoulder to my throat, under my chin, and sweeping over my face, eyes closed as I washed.

I slid the loofa down my chest, over my navel, and back up. I slid it over my cock, ignoring it as it jumped in arousal and bending down as I cleaned my legs and feet and between my toes, using my scrub brush to clean the bottom of them as well as underneath the nails.

Using the back brush to clean the places my back I couldn’t reach, I put it away and rinsed off thoroughly, shaking my head like a dog and opening the stall door. I yanked a towel from the rack and rubbed it against my head frantically but steadily.

I threw the used towel in the hamper and reached for another, wrapping it around my waist and walked out to my closet, grabbing a crisp, collared white dress shirt and some slacks, pulling a black jacket from its hanger and bringing it with me to the bed, I set everything down, careful to not leave water on them as I retrieved a tie, grey with dark blue and black lines in a criss crossing pattern.

Drying my body off completely, and blow drying my hair, I pulled the clothes on, pulling on the boxers from my run. I spritzed some Legion cologne, and dabbed some of the stuff on my wrists and throat as well. I slipped some black Prada shoes on and grabbed my keys, phone, and wallet, and walked out the door once again, locking it and sliding into my car.

I started the engine, listening to it purr to life a for a few seconds before I backed out and peeled away, cursing the Community for Friday morning Dom meetings.

＊＊＊

I once again cursed the skies as I walked into the lobby and breathed a sigh of relief when I figured I was the first one here.

Obviously that was a lie, because one second I was walking to the elevator, the next, I was tackled into a bear hug by a burly blonde with eyes blue as the sky when cloudy.

“Hey Eren! Glad to see your early for once! Have a good run?”

I beamed at him, and nodded. “Yep! Have a good night with Levi? Speaking of, is he here with you?”

“Yes! And yes, he is! Matter of fact, here he comes, he was in the restroom, nerves you know? But he looks fine now. Levi! Come over here!” I watched his eyes twitch at the corner, his eyes flash with something familiar and scary but when I blinked it was replaced with adoration.

_I had just seen that, yes?_

“Yes sir!”

I turned to see a short ravenette in a short, pink floral dress, sun yellow stockings, and black sandals. His face was adorned with red lipstick, light blush, and purple eye shadow. I could tell his lashes were done with mascara and he had cat-eyes from eyeliner.

I whistled, grinning as he approached where we stood.

“Hallo, kleine Liebe! Wie geht's? (Hello, little love! How do you do?)” I grabbed his pale hand and laid a chaste kiss on it, watching his eye twinkle softly as he looked into my eyes.

“I’m doing good, Your Majesty. I’ve missed you, though.” he nuzzled close to me, rubbing his face softly into my chest.

My heart skipped a beat at the sentiment.

“I’ve missed you too. The house is lovely but so lonely without my favorite sub to accompany me in my chambers at night.” I mumble, sliding a hand under his chin and drawing his face up for a kiss.

I drag my tongue across his upper lip and he happily opens them, tangling his with mine in a sweet, passionate dance.

A throat cleared behind me and I looked to see Pixis looking at us bemusedly.

“Sir! How are you this fine evening?”

I slid my arm around Levi’s waist and Pixis chuckled before answering.

“I’m fine, Eren! Just had a delightful meeting with a young sub! He had a little trouble with his last Dom and wanted to find a new one as soon as possible! I may have given him a suggestion and I think he is willing to agree. But first, I want to talk to you!”

I groaned, already knowing the answer.

“I’m the Dom you suggested and you want me to meet him, right? And for a second there, I thought you were _serious_ about settling into my new home!”

Erwin chuckled to the side and Levi stifled a giggle, making me smile down at him as he shyly buried his face in my shoulder.

“Yes! And I _was_ serious about you settling. I’m calling Wednesday for an answer. And to set up a meeting if your interested.”

I nodded, beaming.

“That sounds great actually! Erwin! I want to steal Levi for a few days! Mind if I take him? I need a-guinea pig-for tonight’s special.” I rubbed circles teasingly in Levi’s hip as I quipped the request.

“Of course! I don’t mind. I‘m sure Levi would love to stay with you a few days! Better than moping around the house while I’m working!”

I grinned, looking teasingly down at the snarling sub.

“I didn’t mope! Jerk.” he mumbled, eyes lowering to the ground.

Erwin smirked, sharp eyes stabbing the ravens lowered gaze in amusement. “Sure little bird! Whatever you say.”

“That settled, let’s get to the meeting! I would _love_ to hear how everyone’s doing with their subs! And if anyone needs it, I will gladly take a sub home to punish!” I offered, half-joking.

“Yes, yes! Let’s get going shall we?”

Pixis led us all to the council room and we sat in the provided chairs. I sat Levi in my lap, running my hands through his hair as I sighed through my nose, frustrated and cursing, yet again, at the gods for having the stupid monthly Dom meeting on the Friday after I move into my new home.

“Alright! Let’s get started, shall we ladies and gentlemen?” Pixis started on talking about the contracts and how more and more subs and Doms were joining the Community as of these days and how they would expand to another city. We then moved on to us Doms. Well, the ones with subs, anyways. They mostly fawned or grouched, saying how they were either very obeying, or too stuck up.

I hummed softly in Levi’s ear, taking note of each Dom that complained and the names of their subs.

“Looks like I’ll have a fun month after all, hmm Levi?” I chuckled darkly in his ear, looking at the angry Doms who were in turn looking at me.

“Like I said! I’ll gladly take in any naughty subs to punish and they should be straightened out in a few days after submission!”

They all sighed in relief.

“Great! Now on to other matters…!”

I stopped listening, putting all my attention on the sub in my lap. I lapped at his white throat, nipping and suckling at the pale flesh as I left a couple of purple bruises and drank in the throaty moans that vibrated from his lips.

“We’re gonna have a _great_ time, you and I. You want that, Levi?” I breathed against his neck, kissing up and capturing his parted lips in a kiss, slipping my tongue between them and dancing with his hungrily.

“Yes, sir!” Levi mewed, purring into my mouth wantonly.

“Fan _tastic_!” I growled excitedly against his swollen mouth, biting his lips playfully and ignoring the heated looks around us.

“Don’t break him too much Eren. I want him back when you’re done playing with him.”

I looked at Erwin with a heated and playful glare.

“Oh, I plan to break him! And maybe, just maybe, I can finally become his favorite Dom once more.”

“Mn...sir-ah!-you already are my favorite Dom! Always have been and always will be! I may love Erwin, but I will always want you to break me!”

Levi ground his hips against my groin, pulling a frustrated groan from my lips.

“ _Fuuuck_ , Levi. Don’t do that unless you want me to take you on this table in front of everybody!” I growled in warning, slipping my hands to his hips and tightening my hold on him, issuing the warning further.

“Sorry, sir!”

“Good Kitten. I love you but I’m in a meeting so you are just gonna have to wait till we’re done, then I will take you home and take you any way you want me. Sound good to you?”

“Ngh! Ah, yes sir.” the sub mewled, submitting.

“My good little Kitten, why did you ever leave me.”

“I don’t know sir.” the sub moaned, arching into my chest.

“I wish we could have lasted a little longer.” I whined, hiding my amused face in his black locks.

r“Hmph. Sorry Your Majesty.”

“I think we’re done for the time being! I will see you all around! Dismissed!”

I let out a heavy breath I hadn’t known I had been holding when Pixis dismissed us, standing up and cradling Levi in my arms like a bride as I followed Erwin out the door.

“I can pick him up tonight or now. Either way is fine. I really want to make a cheesecake and knowing Levi loves strawberries, I thought he would like to try some.”

I lowered the small sub on the ground and smoothed his dress down, kissing his cheek as I straightened up.

“You can go ahead and take him now, spend time with him before you get to work in the kitchen. I’m sure Levi would love it.”

I smiled wide and shone it at the tall Dom.

“Thanks Erwin! I’ll have him back either Monday or Tuesday! I have a meeting with Pixis and a sub, and afterwards, I just might have a new resident in my home! I want to spend time with my little kitten before I made a complete decision!” I grabbed Levi’s hand and pulled him out the door, Erwin right on our trail.

“Of course! And good luck on the meeting. Hope it goes well and that this sub is more obedient than the last one.” Erwin smiled gently my way as I opened the passenger door for Levi, helping him get in and buckle.

“Thanks Erwin, for everything. He’ll be safe and sound on your doorstep early Monday or Tuesday. Don’t you worry.”

“Good. I love you my little pet. Be good for Eren for me.”

“Always sir. Love you too.” Levi mumbled before the door closed, blocking our sight of the little raven.

“I’m off! I’ll see you later!”

I ran to the other side of the car and pulled the door open, hopping in and buckling, starting the engine and peeling out of the parking lot with a final wave goodbye to Erwin.

＊＊＊

Me and Levi were cuddling on the couch watching Spider Man Homecoming when I heard the timer ding in the other room.

“I have to get up and get that. We don’t want the crust to burn now, do we?”

He whimpered in my embrace before pulling back.

“You better be back in here to take care of me when the cheesecake is done. You were too rough, which I didn’t mind one bit by the way, and I expect you to take good care of me before we go at it again.”

I chuckled and got up, striding out of the room with a small salute.

“Yes sir Captain Levi!”

I slipped on some oven mitts and took the crust out of the oven, setting it on a cooling rack to cool as I checked on the filling and topping.

Once I was done with all that, I pulled the mitts off, washed my hands thoroughly, dried them on a hand towel looped on the oven door, then walked back to the couch where Levi was waiting, arms open in waiting.

I sat down and he curled himself back in my lap, purring as he watched the movie.

I carded tan fingers through silky threads as I watched him, ignoring the TV screen as the raven slowly grew tired from my touch and fell asleep.

I smiled softly at him, cheeks hurting from all the stretching and all the grins I gave away today and it soon faded as I was lolled to sleep by the light, breathy snores and silent sighs coming from the subs nose a lips, singing a small tune that pulled my into darkness, and wrapping me in its silky embrace.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will post 4 later. It is currently unfinished and I am saying screw my birthday I am posting 2 and 3 now while I still have dignity.
> 
> ........writing smut is so hard I don't have a beta reader so I am sorry it is terrible and/or awkward........


	4. Strawberries & Collars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUTTTTTTTTYYY WARNING!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY I WAS GONE SO LONG!!!!!!!! TO MAKE IT UP I AM GIVING YOU SOME SMUT!!!!
> 
> THIS IS ALSO A WARNING TO THOSE WHO DON'T LIKE THAT KIND OF THING AND THEY CAN JUST SKIP TO THE END AND READ THE FLUFF I PUT IN THE FOR A SWEET ENDING SINCE I HAVE BEEN GONE A LONG TIME!!!!! 
> 
> ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND COMMENT IF YOU SEE ANY MISTAKES AND I WILL FIX THEM AS SOON AS I CAN!!!!!
> 
> WELP READ ON FELLOW CADETS AND STAY ALIVE OUT THERE!!!! ฅ'ω'ฅ

* * *

_**Levi POV** _

 

I woke up to Eren's snoring, looking up to find hia head bent at an early odd angle, head resting on the arm as if he slept like that every night.

I shook his shoulder,  calling, "Sir. Wake up,  the pie."

I didn't dare yell,  or say his name it 'brat', even though I really wanted the punishment that usually fillers them,  I wanted some strawberry shortcake and he was going to get off his pert ass and serve it to me. 

"Pooey. I was hoping to scold you but I can tell you're hungry so I'll get up and get you your cheesecake."

Eren mumbled while peeking through hooded lids. I pouted and sat up,  giving him room to stand up and walk into the kitchen to prepare the rest of the sweet dessert.

I sat back and closed my eyes, mewing softly as I waited for master to come back and feed me. 

Just moments later, a weight landed on the couch and it sank. I parted my kids, my silvery gaz  meeting Green jewels. 

He had a smile on his face, a fork held up covered in strawberry sauce, a half of a strawberry cheesecake, and whipped cream and a tiny piece of the crust. I parted my lips to let the bite enter, moaning at the sweet taste of flavor hitting my taste buds all at once. Eren chuckled at my reaction as he scooped up more of the berry goodness onto the fork and fed it to me,  sneaking bites every now and then. 

I finished the dessert and he washed the small amount of dishes in the sink before he joined me back on the couch. He scooped me up and carried me to the bedroom, throwing me on the bed and crawling over me, smashing his lips against mine possessively. 

I moaned into the kiss, fingers digging into the sheets below me, fighting the urge to wrap my arms around his neck without permission, back arching off the bed in search of his hard erection against mine. 

He pulled back and got to his feet, walking to the dark chest at the end of the bed.  My toes curled in excitement, my head lifted so I could see what he pulled out. 

He pulled out a blindfold, two pairs of fur-lined handcuffs and two pairs of fur-lined ankle cuffs, a gag ball, lube, a leather collar with my name engraved on the front, a vibrator, and a leather cock ring. My silver eyes widened sharply in a lusty glaze, mouth opened in a silent moan. 

"You want this, Levi? You want me to use all of this in you? Use it until you can't see straight ? Until you can't speak?  Until your ears ring and your ass becomes numb? Until the only thing you remember is your name and the pleasure I call give you?" Eren's voice was husky with lust and heavy with need while his eyes were dark green reflecting exactly what his voice was telling. 

I whimpered under the look and wiggled my hips in anticipation, hands scratching at the things layer, silky material under my back. 

"Eren, sir! Please! Y-yes! God, yes! I want all of that! Please, sir!" I begged, drowning my pride and giving myself into the need to be filled with his cock, to be fucked senseless, literally, into the mattress. 

My eyes covered with a blindfold, a gag in my mouth, and my limbs cuffed to the bed, as he thrust his fat cock into my tight ass. The leather cock ring tight around my hard, red length as I begged for release, feeling his own arousal twitch and his cum fill me up while sitting deep inside me. 

"Tell me exactly what you want, Levi.  What is it you want me to do to you?"

I shivered at the voice before I said my thoughts aloud, "I want you to blindfold me, gag me, cuff my arms and legs to the bed,  fuck me with your fingers and the vibrator while the cock ring denies me of my orgasm.

Then I want you to fuck my ass, and cum with you as you fill my ass with your cum. 

After that, I want you to take the blindfold and the cuffs off and fuck me from behind, then again in the shower, and then again against the wall while I hang helplessly from the ceiling, my wrists tied above me and my feet wrapped around your waist as you abuse my prostate and make me cum so hard I can't see straight, walk or even crawl. Until my ears ring and my ass hurts even while lying my belly. Until I screamed myself hoarse and can no longer speak."

Eren continued studying me with his lust hazed stare, mouth parted as he panted and palmed his thick, covered erection.

"Shit, Levi. Look what you do to me, baby. I'm so hard it hurts. I want to wreck you so bad. Please, God, let me wreck you in the way you just said. I need full consent that this is  _exactly_ what you want. Not something you want just because I mentioned them, but do you  _actually_ want that?"

I did nothing but nod my head erratically, my arousal swelling fully as he grabbed the items and carried the supplies over to where I lie. 

I sat up so he could undress me, pulling my dress over my hips and dragging my stockings down my legs, followed by my lacey white garter and black heels, his hands tracing my panties as he cupped my erected cock. He grabbed the leather collar and put it around my throat, snapping the pin and hooking a finger through the collar before putting his attention back to my throbbing dick. 

"God, you are so fuckin sexy. I wanna suck you, alright? I'm gonna suck you first, then open you up and massage your prostate with the vibrator till you cum in my mouth.  Then I'm gonna swallow you all up and push you into the mattress and do all the things you asked me to. First, Imma take you slow and beautifully, then I'm gonna fuck you hard and fast, until your entire body gives out."

Eren kissed my dick through the thin fabric before he slid them down, tossing them where my other clothes lay. 

He kissed the crown, licking the tip and twirling his tongue around the head before taking me in completely till I was hitting the back of his throat. He lubed up some fingers and started opening me up, fingers stabbing my prostate after the second finger,  and he was soon sliding the vibrator in. 

He pulled up slowly, his tongue swirling around and gathering the pearly white essence leaking from my throbbing cock before moving back down, slowly, bobbing his head up and down. I hissed in pleasure and thrust into his tight, hot mouth, rolling my hips as he gently, teasingly, bit the head, delaying my orgasm and looking at me with a smirk as he swallowed my cock in a single bob and thrust the toy into my prostate in a single move and sent me reeling over the edge, cum shooting down his throat as I mewled in ecstasy. I fell back on the bed, breathing heavily in the afterglow and watching as he moved back to grab the cock ring, sliding it down my softening cock but not tightening it until I was back to arousal mode. 

He pulled the vibrator out and brought the blindfold up to my face, sliding it over my eyes and tying it behind my head. I couldn't see, so I opted to listening, hearing the clinging of chains as he grabbed my wrist and clicked the cuff on, attaching ithe to the headboard. He treated my other arm the same way, taking his precious time as he went to work clicking another pair on my ankles and attaching them to the foot of the bed, my legs spread and my pink, twitching hole on full display. 

A pop sounded and then something cold poked my puckered hole. 

"So sexy, all spread out on my bed and at my mercy. You know your safewords, Kitten? Green for good, yellow for wait/slow down, and red for stop?"

I nodded, my ass hole opening and closing against his wet digit. 

He pushed the index in, burying it to the knuckle and nagging a 'come hither' motion.

My breath hitched as he brushed my prostate before pulling out and slipping in two fingers in this time. I thrusted down onto his palm, pushing the digits in me deeper as I whined wantonly. 

"Ah ah ah! No, Kitten! Keep your hips still for me, darling. Let be pleasure you and you just lie the."

I stilled my movements, hands fisting as I shook my head side to side fighting the urge to thrust onto those slippery digits. I moaned loudly but snap snapped my mouth shut embarrassed, gagging as he scrapped my prostate with a fingernail and nagging me buck wildly in the bed. 

He continued holding me down with one hand while the other day, now three fingers deep in my asshole, stabbing repeatedly at the bundle of nerves that made me mew with need and moan in pleasure as I rolled my hips gently against his hands.

He slipped in a fourth and twisted his wrist, eliciting a gasp from my puckered pink lips. 

He chuckled darkly before pulling our and replacing the sensation with the silvery blue vibrator,slipping it passed the tight muscle and burying it almost fully inside me. He pulled it out slowly before thrusting it back in fast, hitting my sweet spot in a blow. 

I mewled and wiggled in his grip, silence thereafter when he kissed me, turning me the toy on and holding our in place in my anal hole. 

I continuously bucked my hips each time the plastic cock hit my prostate, milking my orgasm closer and closer but unable to find release.

"Eren! Hah! Pl-please! Please sir! Take your clothes off and fuck me!  Please!" I begged, repeating the mantra before I heard a growl as clothes shifting. 

He took the vibrator out and threw it somewhere in the room,  the sound of wood catching. I sat there mewing for attention when the bed dipped and Eren's breath was hitting my slick throat,  the blunt tip of his erection nudging my entrance.

I gasped,  arching and pushing at the feel of it,  urging him in further with mewls and tiny moans.  He pressed in gently, my hole clenching around him,  emitting a groan from him,  vibrating against my skin before he leased in some more, pushing in to the hilt. 

He panted, rolling his hips against mine as he gripped my thighs and spread them out,  angling so he was in deeper and pressed right into my prostate. I arched my back and whined, feeling his hands wander away from my skin to grab something and then press it to my mouth.  I opened her I knew what it was, accepting the ball gaga happily as he tied it in the back. 

My cries were muffled as he pulled out and slammed back in slowly, jostling me and pushing me back on my pillow,  almost knocking my head into the headboard. 

He must have noticed because I felt a firm grip on my hips as he pulled back and snapped his own, stabbing the small bundle of nerves and forcing a muffled gasp then a mewl as the knot in stomach ached and pulled, threatening to release even though I was constricted. 

He nipped at my collar bone, suckling at the skin before kissing it and moving down, layering my skin in little bruises. His fingers tightened on my skin hard enough that a bruise would most likely be there in the morning as he snapped his hips and sent me over the edge into a dry orgasm. 

"That's -hn!- that's it, Kitten. Be good so -hah!- I can make you feel good. Oh~! Mhn! You feel so good, so tight and hot. Almost like you were a virgin all over again. Remember when I popped your cherry? You made -hah!- beautiful noises for me. Can I take the gag off, baby? I want to hear your lovely voice."

"Mmn!" I nodded, my confidence muffled by the toy, saliva dribbling from the corner of my mouth as it was kept open by the round object. 

He untied the ribbon in the back and pulled it off my tongue, kissing my lips to swallow a whimper that had slipped through. I started meeting his painfully slow thrusts, hands fisted and tugging at the cuffs as my toes curled and my legs jerked, pulling the chains taut each time he snapped his hips forward and pushed me back. 

"Master! The -ah!- there! Please! Ma -ah!- Master! Please! Let me cum! Please sir!" I cried and begged, my throbbing dick twitching in a fourth dry orgasm as he continued to assault my prostate. I started rolling my hips to get up attention. 

"I've got you, baby. Don't worry. I'-hah!- I'm almost don-NGH!" Eren quickly fumbled with the cock ring, unstrapping it and yanking it off, wrapping a hand in its place, jerking me off to the rhythm of his thrusts, twisting his wrist and rubbing his thumb at the crown. 

Eren shuddered with a long groan above me, filling me up with his cum. 

I groaned and yanked my limbs, the coil in my gut pulling and I released on my stomach with a shout. 

Eren slipped out and took off the cuffs, my limbs dropping like sacks as he walked to the bathroom for a wet cloth. 

He came back and cleaned me up, murmuring how good I did and how when I was feeling better I could have whatever I wanted. 

He picked me up and sat me on the toilet in the bathroom, turning to run the shower. The smell of Lavender filled the air from the essence the Dom had lit and Eren picked me up again, walking into the stall and under the relaxing water. 

I sighed happily, smiling as I threw my head back and under the water, just to bring it back out and shake my head, pushing my bangs back from my eyes and blinking the water from my eyelashes. 

Eren put me gently to my feet and reached for the soap, hovering over them as he whispered, "You want Strawberry or Tea scented soap, Love? "

I thought for a second before deciding, croaking  outan answer.

He grabbed the Strawberry scented shampoo and squeezed some into his palm, lathering it up before he started running it through my hair,  carding his fingers and scratching at my scalp, cleaning every inch as well as getting my undercut. 

"You're going to have to get this cut soon. It's growing. I love your undercut, you know that."

Eren pouted through the words, softly pushing me under the water to rinse out the suds. 

He took the Conditioner and put it in my hair, cleaning it thoroughly before rinsing it out. He grabbed a sponge and put some Aromatherapy Sensual Jasmine Vanilla Body Wash on it. 

He sensually rubbed it down my side, his other hand snaking around my waist as he held me close and continued to wash me. When I was done, I turned around and kissed his lips, subtly dropping a hint of what I wanted. 

He returned the kiss, pushing my back against the wall and grinding his hips into mine, drawing a pleased moan from my mouth. 

Since I had still been stretched from the first round, he only had to slick up his length. He pulled back and and grabbed some body lotion, squirting some on his fingers before wrapping them around his cock and rubbing it on, lining himself up with my hole.

Leaning down to my ear, he whispered, "I fucked you nice and slow in the bed. Now I'm going to take you rough and the fast. How does that sound, Kitten?"

I groaned as he pushed in, speakin, "Yes, please, Your Magesty. "Ee-ah~," my screech turned into a loud moan as he pushed into the tight muscle, bottoming out immediately and grinding his hips against mine before pulling back and snapping his hips. He fucked me senselessly against the wall, fingers digging into my pale flesh as he pounded deep into my ass, legs thrown over his shoulders for a better angle. I mewled in pleasure and arched my back, chest meeting his and arms wrapping around his neck. 

He attended my throat, leaving little bruises up and down it,  lips and teeth brushing my collar bone as he moved lower and attacked my nipple, rolling it between his teeth and suckling on it. He continued thrusting up into me, his movements faltering as his release approached. I felt the pull of my own, the tight coil of heat in my lower abdomen and in my balls pulling and squeezing me in its pleasure. 

Eren growled against my chest, my nails scratching and leaving angry red marks behind as I reeled forward in ecstasy, purring as he hit my prostate dead on and his thrusts stuttered. He reached between us and gripped my weeping cock, stroking it to his fluttering pace. 

I cried out as I came,  black spots darkening my vision, hot spurts of cum jetting out and covering my stomach and Eren's hand. He thrusted a few more times before he came, burying himself deep inside and the filling my hot  cavern with pearly white streams of cum. 

Eren held me against the wall, panting as we both came down from our high, his dick still in my ass. 

He slid out, cum dribbling out of my red hole.

Eren kissed my lips as he also slipped a finger in, stretching enough so he could clean me out. 

Once I start done, he got us out and wrapped me in a towel, walking past the bed and into the spare room. Eren laid me on the bed, curling around me as we  both drifted off to sleep. 

Closing my eyes, we fell into the darkness. With Eren, I relished in the feeling of being safe, hoping with all my heart he didn't notice the fading bruises littering my back and around because if you did, and he went to Erwin with the problem, I would be moved to another Community and away from Eren. Then again, if he did, there's a good possibility he would take me completely away from the situation. If he did, I could finally be free. I could finally got home. I could finally without a doubt return back where I long to be.

Forever by Eren's side, I could be. 

**Author's Note:**

> I OWN NOTHING JUST THE PLOT. CREDIT GOES TO ISAYAMA. MOVIES MENTIONED ARE OWNED BY HOLLYWOOD PRODUCERS AND THE CREDIT GOES TO THEM. ALL BOOKS MENTIONED ARE OWNED BY THERE RESPECTED AUTHORS AS WELL. MERCI D'AVOIR LU!


End file.
